Digimon Flash Bingo Drabbles
by Higuchimon
Summary: [10/100 drabbles, Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #949, Tokyo Tower: SkullMeramon] A few thoughts before a battle breaks out. [Other: This will comprise a set of mostly unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.]
1. Spun of Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
**Title:** Spun of Shadows  
**Character:** Apocalymon  
**Word Count:** 497||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #652, conscientious.  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Apocalymon, au: breeds] Apocalymon does not like to create. But to save himself, he will go against his own nature.

* * *

Apocalymon didn't like creating. Destruction was far more his forte. But he knew the day would come when warriors would rise against him. As if they could ever defeat him, who came from the primal chaos of failed evolution!

What he did now made certain that whatever they tried, he would rise again. They might _think_ he was defeated, but he would return. So, despite all of his inclinations being to shred everything in existence, he bent his efforts to create. Not just to create, but to create a being far superior to any other.

In looks, it would be mostly average. He didn't bother to set a personality; it would not be needed. But his creation…what did humans call it when they made a small version of themselves? Oh, yes.

His _son_ would be far more powerful than any Digimon could ever hope to achieve on their own. All but indestructible –save to his own power, of course, he'd not let the child get above itself- and above all else, the perfect vessel for his own power.

While he existed because of failed evolution, he did have some measure of control over the process. He chose the powers his vessel would wield with all care. The child would be able to evolve, and he did craft the evolution with exquisite care. As humans and Digimon judged such matters, the higher evolution would be terrifying beyond all else.

Apocalymon eyed his unfinished work before him. If human or Digimon eyes were to see this, they'd see little more than a spark hanging in infinite space before Apocalymon himself. But that spark would grow and become much more, in due time.

The vessel needed a name. Though it would become him one day, it wasn't him yet, and Apocalymon refused to think of it as himself until it was. He was far more than this spark of pale consciousness.

A name came to him almost as soon as he considered the matter. A perfect name, one that said exactly what his offspring was: Akiragamon.

"An empty shell you are indeed." Apocalymon bent his will to the further spinning of his spawn, intent on creating a vessel that could never be defeated, regardless of what happened to him. One day he would inhabit this new body, he knew, and he would give it all the power that he wanted or had. He wished that he could spin it out into maturity at once, but even from behind his firewall, he knew that the guardians could sense the power he used. If he wielded too much of it, they would know what he planned and destroy his vessel to be. He'd already felt one of them in the area, though that one hadn't made any overt moves and likely didn't know what he had in mind.

Soon he would be finished, and no matter what happened in the future, he had a safe haven ready. He would always rise again.

**The End**

**Notes:** "Akiraga" does indeed mean 'empty shell'.


	2. Unexpected Delivery

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
**Title:** Unexpected Delivery  
**Romance:** Sora x Yamato  
**Word Count:** 403||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #294, necklace.  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Sora x Yamato] Sora finds something she likes, but can't get it. Then something comes in the mail...

* * *

Sora peered over the collection of necklaces, bracelets, and rings set in neat rows underneath glass. Yamato stood a short distance away, waiting patiently for her. She didn't want to take very long; they didn't have all day to hang out, no matter how much she wanted to.

Just as she was about to give up and head for the door, something caught her eye. She looked again, then gestured Yamato over there. "Look! Isn't that pretty?"

There, spread out on soft black velvet, rested a brushed bronze necklace and a cuff, each with a stylized bird sketched onto them, complete with tiny blue chips for eyes.

"It is." Yamato nodded, his eyes going from the jewelry to her and back again. "Do you like them?"

Oh, she did, she really did. Not to mention, she thought the cuff would go so very well with Yamato's hair and eyes. She could see the price, though, and it made her wince just at the thought of it. She could probably afford it: if she saved up for about three months.

"It's a little out of my range." She held back a wistful sigh and shook her head. Maybe in three months…

Bidding the clerk a polite farewell, she and Yamato headed out the door. She hoped that in three more months, the set would still be there.

Unfortunately, when she returned just a few days later to take another look at it, not only was the set gone, but the clerk informed her that they wouldn't get another one like it for a while.

"Those are all handmade, and the artisan doesn't provide pieces very often."

Sora held back her disappointment and made her way home, trying not to feel too disappointed.

"Sora, that came for you." Her mother gestured to a small box on the kitchen table. "It doesn't say who it came from, though."

Curious, Sora opened up the box, and stared in surprise at the spill of brushed bronze across her hand. Takenouchi Toshiko leaned over to look at it.

"Who do you think sent you that?" She breathed the words out, reaching to touch the necklace with one finger. Sora smiled, her heart beating faster as she fastened it around her neck.

"I know exactly who it was."

And when she saw Yamato the next day, the matching cuff around his wrist, she gave him a very heartfelt thank you.

**The End**


	3. To Know and Not Speak

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
**Title:** To Know and Not Speak  
**Characters:** Tailmon, Hawkmon  
**Word Count:** 280||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #782, Silphymon.  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Tailmon & Hawkmon] There are moments to speak and moments to stay silent.

* * *

Hawkmon – or rather, Pururumon – says nothing after they de-evolve from being Silphymon the first time. Tailmon is glad of this. There is nothing she wishes to speak of.

But the other knows. Knows what V-mon and Armadimon and Wormmon do not know, and what Patamon will not speak of because he knows she doesn't want him to.

Being joined in Jogress Evolution gives more than power and more than a new way to defeat their enemies. Being welded together like that grants a certain amount of knowledge to one's partner. Knowledge of the past. Knowledge of what shaped the two of you into what you are now.

Hawkmon knows she grew up with Vamdemon. He saw, and she relived for a few brief moments, the endless years where she fought to grow stronger and make her former master proud of her. He saw her wary friendship with Wizarmon and now he understands better what happened when his ghost appeared before them that autumn day.

He saw the moments she doesn't speak of anymore, when she hurt other Digimon because it meant Vamdemon would be proud of her.

He knows the day she fears more than any is the one where someone hurts Hikari to gain vengeance on her.

Hawkmon knows not to speak of these fears, because he learned that also while they were Silphymon. So he says nothing. And does nothing.

But he thinks something, and when they become Silphymon again, Tailmon knows it from that moment on.

If she needs someone to speak to, someone who perhaps can't understand but is always willing to listen, someone is there.

She never does.

She never has to.

Hawkmon already knows.

**The End**


	4. Options

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
**Title:** Options  
**Characters:** Takeru, Patamon  
**Word Count:** 500||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #817, Baromon  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Takeru & Patamon] Patamon's never used anything but Hope to evolve before. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

Beams of shadow lashed among the Chosen Children and their partners, sending everyone scattering in every direction possible. He managed to get on his feet and looked around for Takeru. Given how dark the area was, he considered himself lucky to have found his feet in the first place.

"Takeru! Takeru!" He stumbled over something, finding himself face-first on the ground. The something felt a little familiar, and patting it with one paw told him it was a D-Terminal. He wasn't sure whose it was, but at the moment, he wasn't concerned with ownership, just finding out where everyone was and getting this whole mess straightened out.

"Patamon?" Takeru's voice came from far closer to him than he'd expected, and a familiar warm hand brushed against him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I've got a D-Terminal here! Maybe we can Armor Evolve and stop this!" Exactly what, or who, caused this no one knew, only that they couldn't see where they were or who stood against them. Evolving normally wasn't an option; whoever this was seemed to have somehow blocked that off from them. It was Armor or nothing.

He could hear Takeru patting at his shirt. "It might be mine, I can't say for sure. Mine's not here, anyway. Let's give it a try. Where is it?"

"Right under me!"

Patamon flapped his wings until he lifted high enough so Takeru could get to it. Faint light shone as he opened the D-Terminal. "Daisuke, this is yours!" No answer came. "Daisuke?"

"He's unconscious." Ken's worried voice drifted through the shadows. "I think he hit his head on something."

Takeru winced; that wasn't good. Patamon moved closer to his partner. "Then let's do this!"

Patamon had never evolved with any Digimental other than Hope before. He didn't even know if he could. They'd never tried this before. They had no choice at the moment. Takeru lifted the D-Terminal and as he did so, a new sort of energy shot through the small Digimon.

Fire and fierceness, passion that never wavered no matter what, the courage to plunge ahead with all of one's heart…

"Patamon, armor evolve to…Baromon!" He stood on two feet, aware of everything in a strange and fascinating new manner. He flexed his hands, then focused all three of his eyes. One of them glittered in the shadows, showing him something he realized hadn't happened yet. But it would, and he knew how to make it happen. "Meteor Dance!"

With a swipe of his cape and swift movements of his feet, meteors began to flash through the sky, wiping away the shadows. He could hear sharp cries of pain coming from not that far away and he moved in that direction, knowing he'd find their enemy there. The battle wouldn't take long; he _knew_ that, and Daisuke would be all right. He knew that, too.

Patamon loved being Angemon, loved being Takeru's guardian. But he couldn't help but wonder a little what the other Digimentals could do.

**The End**


	5. Better Than Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
**Title:** Better Than Love  
**Characters:** Ruki, Renamon  
**Word Count:** 190||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #449, "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" William Shakespeare  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Ruki] Listening to someone drone on about true love makes Ruki want to smash something.

* * *

Ruki refused to actually doodle in her notebook. She wanted to. It would be far, far more interesting than listening to the girl at the front of the room going on and on about how wonderfully in love Romeo and Juliet were. Ruki wondered if she'd even actually read the play in the first place, or if she'd just seen selected scenes from it.

_They're idiots. A couple of idiots who thought they were in 'true love' after five minutes and killed themselves after two days._ She couldn't imagine how anyone would call _that_ romantic. Not that romance had ever been anything Ruki herself thought about for more than five minutes at a time, if that.

She caught sight of a shadow outside of the room and a faint hint of a smile touched on her lips. _Renamon._

After class, they could go hunting stray Digimon. Ruki knew she needed to do something to burn off all of her aggression or she'd blow the roof off the house when she got home. She loved fighting.

Destroying Digimon was the kind of love and death Ruki could really get used to.

**The End**


	6. Snowballs and Fun Times

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** Snowballs and Fun Times  
**Characters:** Tomoki, Yutaka  
**Word Count:** 177||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #380, shivering  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Tomoki & Yutaka] Yutaka has never understood his little brother. Not even now, when he's changed so much.

* * *

Something had changed with Tomoki. Yutaka watched as his little brother bounced out to the glistening white yard, squealing in delight as he scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball.

"Big brother! Come on out!" From the mischievous gleam to Tomoki's eyes, Yutaka didn't doubt for a moment if he stepped beyond the door, that snowball would hit him dead in the face.

_When did he learn how to do that?_ Tomoki had never cared about snow before, except as an excuse to whine about how he wanted to sit inside with hot chocolate and watch television. But ever since that one day, whenever snow touched the ground, Tomoki was the first one out in it, snowballing, sledding, and doing anything else he could to enjoy himself, until the last flake melted.

Oh, well. Whatever the change, it was clearly a good one. Yutaka much preferred this brother to the one he'd known a scant year or so before. He opened the door and stepped out to a snowball to the face.

**The End**


	7. Surprisingly Good Fit

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
**Title:** Surprisingly Good Fit  
**Characters:** Juri, Leomon  
**Word Count:** 203||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #008, Katou Juri  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Juri & Leomon] Leomon didn't expect someone like Juri for a partner.

* * *

Leomon hadn't expected to find a partner when he'd arrived in this world. Even if he had, he would've imagined this hypothetical partner as a warrior like himself, someone strong enough to fight beside him. He didn't mind protecting others, but he'd simply never considered the partner he'd never dreamed about as …as…

As a little girl, full of wide-eyed awe that _he_ was her partner. More than awe; the moment she'd seen him, she'd latched onto him, and his first reaction was quite simply just to _run away_ from this person he'd never met before and yet who wanted to be bound to him forever.

He put one warm arm around her as she slept leaning against side. He might not have expected to find Juri, but now that he had, he couldn't imagine anyone else being his partner. She had a strength to her that rivaled that of any warrior he'd ever met in his life, a strength she herself didn't even realize.

Going to the Digital World would be hard on her, but he thought she could handle it, especially with him there to look out for her. And he would make certain that she came home safe and sound.

**The End**


	8. To Have And To Hold

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** To Have and To Hold  
**Romance:** Junpei x Izumi  
**Word Count:** 233||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #297, gondola  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set. Also, this takes place some ten or twelve years in the future of Frontier, so Izumi and Junpei are all grown up.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #297 gondola, Junpei x Izumi] Izumi and Junpei enjoy a small part of their honeymoon.

* * *

Izumi leaned against Junpei's side, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. There was still that faintest hint of wonder in his embrace, as if he couldn't believe that he, of all people, had the right to put his arm around her and hold her close to him.

_Hope he gets used to that._ Given that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together, she suspected that he would. Though it would probably take a few years.

Venice's scenery slowly slipped by as their gondolier rowed them through the canals on the tour. Junpei stared at it all in wonder; this wasn't their first time visiting the city together, but this was their first trip _together_. Just one of the many parts of their honeymoon package, put together by Takuya and Kouji.

"All of this is beautiful," Junpei murmured into her ear and she tilted her head up enough to look at him. "But you're still the prettiest to me."

She liked how his cheeks tinged red at that, and even more so when she leaned up to brush her lips over one cheek. "You know how to say the sweetest things." He'd gotten better at that from when they'd first met, that was for certain.

Izumi curled closer to him and breathed in the warm scent that said only _Junpei_ to her mind. Best boat trip ever.

**The End**


	9. Overload

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon X-Evolution  
**Title:** Overload  
**Character:** Yggdrasil  
**Word Count:** 183||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #604, X-antibody  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #604, X-antibody] Too much. Too much. just too much.

* * *

Too crowded. Too much to do. Too much _life_ everywhere. Everything had to be cut down. Everything had to be streamlined. Yggdrasil didn't know where all of this had come from. It was simply _there_ and no matter how much effort was put into it, it was still too much.

A new Digital World needed creating. A world that would have only the ones that Yggdrasil chose to place in it. A carefully planned world, a world that would not go wildly out of control.

The Royal Knights would be needed to take care of any issues that cropped up. The most loyal of servants they were, keeping order everywhere.

Yet they weren't complete either. One still remained to fill out the quota.

Yggdrasil already had metaphorical hands full just trying to keep one world from spiraling out of control. To fix everything, just one more piece was needed. A pawn that wouldn't know it was a pawn.

So much to do and not nearly enough time to do it all in, even for one such as Yggdrasil.

God's work was never done.

**The End**

**Note:** I'm not even sure of how well this fits the prompt, but it's what came into my head to write after watching the X-Evolution movie.


	10. Way Up High

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
**Title:** Way Up High  
**Character:** SkullMeramon  
**Word Count:** 210||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #949, Tokyo Tower  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #949: Tokyo Tower, SkullMeramon] A few thoughts before a battle breaks out.

* * *

SkullMeramon liked high towers where he could look down on everyone else. It was something of a trait of the Meramon breed. He had a distant cousin who lived on top of Miharashi Mountain, after all. They hadn't talked in a very long time, and the last SkullMeramon had heard, Meramon had taken up a position guarding the mountain.

Really. Guarding. _Protecting_. He didn't understand some of these Digimon. They were almost as bad those bound to humans.

Well, that was what he was there for. Today he would find the Eighth Child and help bring about the total conquest of this world and the Digital World for Vamdemon-sama.

But first, he enjoyed the view from the top of this lovely tower. It wasn't like any mountain or castle he'd encountered in the Digital World. Humans certainly did unusual things. Or had. They wouldn't do them that much longer.

Soft whispers reached his ears and he looked to see a couple of humans staring at him. Humans, and…

Well, this was interesting. He almost regretted the damage that he would do to the tower, but it was necessary, for the greater glory of Vamdemon-sama.

Perhaps he could rebuild it afterward, and take it as his home. He liked that idea.

**The End**


End file.
